The Love Doctor
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: Sango is the new producer of the ‘Heart to Heart’ radio program. The host, Dr. Miroku, is a handsome flirt. She found herself reluctantly falling for him, and tries to keep their relationship strictly professional. But Dr. Miroku wants something else...
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVE DOCTOR  
****By: Kristin-a-dette  
**_Sango is the new producer of the 'Heart-to-Heart' radio program. The host, Dr. Miroku Takekoshi, is a handsome flirt. She found herself reluctantly falling for him, and tries to keep their relationship strictly professional. But Dr. Miroku wants something else; will she be able to control her feelings?_

**Disclaimer: **I'm broke, so I can't own InuYasha. But I do own crutches and a cast on my right foot. I'm a crippled girl… T-T Anyways, InuYasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ and whoever else owns it. But not me. Nope, I don't own nothing.

**New A/N: I just edited the first chapter, so anyone who read the original before, make sure to reread the first chapter again! Thank you:)**

**A/N: **I got the plot from a book called "Only You", a compilation of short Christian romance stories. I mirrored the first chapter the same way in the book, but please don't worry, I changed many details and everything. And the next chapter is completely different! Hope you like my story and review!

**CHAPTER 1**

"You did what!"

Refusing to acknowledge the tension radiating across the table from him, Mushin Higuchi leaned back against his chair and grinned. It takes a lot to get a rise from the man sitting in front of him, and he just reached the jackpot. This was going to be fun.

"I'm amazed. This is my first time seeing the great Dr. Miroku Takekoshi panic over such a trivial thing. What would your listeners think?" He goaded with glee.

Dr. Miroku Takekoshi glared at him. He stood up in exasperation and paced around the room. He could not believe they did this to him! And it was at the last minute too! He paused and rubbed his temples. He glanced down and took an inventory of himself. It was not good. He looked like a man who lost control of himself.

He was irritated, and the smug bastard was sitting in his desk, smiling. He controlled the urge to reach out and punch him.

"Shut up, Higuchi. You're making my life difficult."

Chuckling good-naturedly, Mushin raised his brows at his employee. "Hey, what's done is done. I already hired the new producer."

"But why did you tell me this at the last minute?" Miroku restrained from yelling at him and grabbing his shirt.

"Now, now." Mushin rose and stood beside him. "Let's deal with this in a calm and sane manner." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku shrugged off his hand and glared at him. "Sane? You're telling me about being sane? What about you? I think you need to get your _own_ brain dissected. I want to know how you got this ridiculous idea of getting this Sango Taijiya to replace Hachi!"

His boss sighed. "Because Hachi is retiring and we need a new producer. I don't know why I need to explain myself to you."

Miroku gave him a look. "Because I'm the one who gives your listeners the reason to tune in your radio? And because Hachi is the man who single-handedly made your radio station a booming success?"

Mushin chuckled. "You're not that conceited, are you?"

The other man grinned. "Of course not." Suddenly, his smile dimmed. "I don't know, Mushin. Hiring a kid to produce my show? What were you thinking?"

"I hired Miss Taijiya because I have a good feeling about her. She's smart and intuitive. She graduated top of her class."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, _Dr. Takekoshi_, 'Heart-to-Heart' is one of our most successful programs. Do you honestly think I will do anything to jeopardize our ratings? Who do you think I am?" Mushin frowned at him.

Miroku grinned sheepishly. It amazed him how this old man made him feel ten instead of twenty-eight. Mushin was right, though. Who did he think Mushin Higuchi was? Sure, he was an impulsive doer and an easy drunk, but he was also a no-nonsense, smart and very successful businessman. KRR 108.2 was only one of his pet projects, and considering the amount of publicity and money the radio station wass pooling in, it was hard to imagine just how wealthy the man was.

In other words, don't piss the big man.

Mushin lumbered over his desk and took a manila folder. He handed it to him. "Just give Sango's resume a look. She's not well-experienced, but she's good."

"Oh, so it's Sango, now is it? Earlier, you were calling her Miss Taijiya." Miroku smirked. _Well, at least the new producer's a she. I don't think I could bear it if it was a man who's as incompetent as a baboon. I know how to deal with women._

"For your information, Miroku, she didn't want to take the job at first."

"And why not?"

"Because there is a horrible caveman who's ready to devour her the instant she sets foot here."

"Ha-ha." Miroku said sarcastically, knowing instantly that Mushin meant him. "No, really why?"

Mushin shrugged. "She felt it was too important a job for her. That's nonsense, of course. I knew her since she was little. I know how capable she is."

"So that's it, isn't it? You hired her because of your— connections." Miroku narrowed his eyes.

Mushin suddenly broke into nervous sweat. "No, that's not it. I just know how good she is. Come on. Just give her a chance. Like I did for you."

Miroku paused. Without Mushin, he would not be the popular love psychologist on the radio that he was now. If Mushin didn't talk to him into doing it, instead of struggling to open up his own practice, he wouldn't be able to write a book and help out people who were agonizing over their problems of the heart. Mushin gave him his career, and he owed him greatly for that.

"OK— fine, I'll give the kid a break." He sighed in defeat.

Mushin grinned. "Don't worry. I know she won't disappoint you. Oh, but I have to remind you though. She's a _woman_."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "And why do you feel the need to tell me this? I know _that_."

"Because I know you."

Grinning, Miroku replied, "Well, it's your own fault. You hired _her_."

He left his boss speechless, and strolled out the room. He smiled flirtatiously at the secretary, who smiled back, and whistled a tune. _We'll see how good you are, Sango Taijiya._

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sango Taijiya has two goals in life at the moment. One, to acquire a good job. She already accomplished this thanks to Uncle Mushin. And two, to figure out how to work the damn control board, which was pushing her patience to the limit.

"This is hopeless." She muttered as she pushed a button. Instantly, a red blinking light went on. She quickly pushed the button back in a panic. "What the heck am I doing here?"

Sighing, she leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. Today was her first day on the job, and she was waiting for a Mr. Hachi Honda to come and show her the ropes. Out of curiosity and sheer determination of wanting to figure things out herself, she pushed a button. Then things went haywire after that.

She was in the control room, sitting in one of the chairs that were situated there. Surrounded by blinking lights and rotation dials, she looked through the window behind the control board. It was the studio. There was a microphone stand there, and a table with a smaller control board on it. A lone chair was located in front of the microphone and Sango realized that from her place she'd have a bird's-eye view of Dr. Miroku Takekoshi.

_That's where my new boss will be. I wonder if he's as bold in person as he is on the radio?_

She hoped that Dr. Takekoshi won't demand too much from her. After all, she was a rookie in producing a radio show. Would he be a reasonable boss— one who would understand if she makes mistakes? Or would he be a tough perfectionist, demanding that everything should be right and in order?

"Miss Taijiya?" A voice asked, and she sat upright. A short, stocky man with grey, thinning hair stood in front of her. She stared at the newcomer.

"Mr. Honda?"

"Aye, that's me. Did you wait long, Miss Taijiya?" Hachi smiled at her. _My, she's a pretty one. I hope Miroku won't do anything to her._

"It's Sango, and no, I didn't." Sango lied. She stood up and motioned for him to sit down.

"Thank you." Hachi sat down in a huff. "It's getting quite difficult to walk around at my age."

Sango laughed with him. "That's alright. So you're—?"

"Yes, I'm the ex. _Ex_-producer. OK, let's get going, shall we?" Hachi grinned. "I've heard lots of good things about you, Sango."

She blushed as she retrieved a pen and a notepad from her purse. "I-it must be Uncle Mushin."

The older man smiled. "Well, you're in luck today. I'm going to be sitting in helping you out while you do both Inuyasha and Miroku's shows. InuYasha does a banter-slash-daily events show with Kouga, and it's less hectic than Miroku's. You'll probably get fewer calls for Inuyasha's, so it will be fine for the next hour."

Sango looked flustered. "May I ask a question?"

"Fire away."

"How many calls does Dr. Takekoshi get in one day?"

"Oh, about fifty to a hundred."

_One hundred!_ "You-you're not joking, are you?"

Hachi grinned. "I'm not. But you don't have to patch all of them through. Just listen to them, choose the ones that will get more responses, and hand it over to Miroku. He'll take it from there."

He tapped a finger on the control board, and started pushing some buttons. "Do you know what this is for?" Sango shook her head. "When someone calls in to talk to the hosts, get their names and where they live and then put them on hold. Then I'll type their info on the computer and it will show up on a screen in the studio. If it's a so-so call, I'll just let it into the regular line-up, but if I think it has to get on-air right away, then I'll put 'Right Now' beside their name."

Sango hurried to scribble down the lessons. After two hours of CD sifting, control board lessons and events organizing, she plopped down on the table and sighed in exhaustion. She looked at the huge poster stuck on the wall beside her. It was a picture of Dr. Miroku Takekoshi advertising his show. He was grinning towards her, a dimple showing on his right cheek. His smile reached his intelligent eyes, and Sango smiled wryly. _He's easy on the eye, that's for sure. I hope he's not one of those guys who combs his hair every five minutes and gets manicures all day._

Hachi found her looking at the poster and smiled. "Sango—" He began.

"Yes, Hachi?" Sango peered dreamily at him.

"I should warn you about him though."

"Dr. Takekoshi?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He's a bit— of a wanderer." Hachi grinned nervously at her.

"Wanderer? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know he's a charmer, right?"

"Well, I supposed so. You told me most of the callers are females who just want to hear him say their names." Sango frowned. When she heard about this tidbit, she was concerned. She didn't want to deal with hysterical women who were obsessed with a man they haven't seen before.

Hachi scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration actually. I don't want you to think 'Heart-to-heart' is like a harem."

Sango groaned. "You don't want to know what I think."

"Fair enough." He replied. "Anyways, I'm just warning you. Be _wary_ of the doctor. Inuyasha and Kouga, no problem. They just have a quick temper. The doctor, well, you'll see."

Sango broke into sweat. "You didn't tell me the hosts have problems."

"Well—" Hachi grinned. "Just look out."

Sango gave him a weak smile. _My first day at work_. _Gosh, and it's not even halfway over yet._

**To be continued… **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**A/N: Good day and thank you for reading my fic! Please review! This is my first InuYasha chaptered fic, so I'm kinda nervous. :)**

_Love y'all, Kristin-a-dette_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOVE DOCTOR  
**_Sango is the new producer of the 'Heart-to-Heart' radio program. The host, Dr. Miroku Takekoshi, is a handsome flirt. She found herself reluctantly falling for him, and tries to keep their relationship strictly professional. But Dr. Miroku wants something else; will she be able to control her feelings?_

**By: Kristin-a-dette  
**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and its characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi's great imagination. I'm just a lowly fan who likes to indulge in it once in a while… :)

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 2! And eight reviews! That's more than what I expected from an Inuyasha fic, considering there are alot of stories here and I didn't think anyone could've read my story. Anyways, IF there are any mistakes about the daily functions of a radio show, my apologies. Please kindly correct me, thank you!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sango gingerly held the cup of coffee with one hand, and the folder with the other. She paused in front of the door of the control room, and frowned. _How in the world am I going to open the door?_

She was already late as it is. Not good. Nope, not good at all. She was supposed to meet her boss five minutes ago. How was she going to accomplish this problem?

Voices drifted to her ears from the other side of the door and she paused, listening in. She leaned closer as she heard someone say her name.

"_Hachi, you idiot. What am I supposed to do with Sango?" _A baritone and masculine voice demanded in exasperation.

Hachi's familiar voice replied, _"Don't worry, Miroku. I met her this morning. She's good and a quick learner."_

"_Well, I certainly hope she is. Given that she got the job from the first place because of Mushin, who apparently knew her since she was a child. Such connections aren't always that successful, you know."_

Sango stiffened. The doctor just voiced one of her deepest fears about her new job. Yes, it wasn't fair that she got it because she knew Uncle Mushin, but she didn't say yes to him at first! He was an old business associate of her father's, and from her father's stories about her, Uncle Mushin found out she was fresh out from journalism school and internship. He approached her two weeks ago, telling her about the new job opening in his radio station, and he practically courted her for it.

Yes, she didn't get her job the normal way through resumes and interviews, but she knew that she wasn't an idiot. She'll show that Dr. Miroku. What an egotistical jerk!

She heard Hachi laughed uncomfortably. _"Miroku, she's a woman."_

"_Yes— and your point being?"_

"_Well, I thought since she's a woman you'd be gentler on her."_

She couldn't see Miroku's expression, but his laugh said it all. _"That doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on her, Hachi. Yes, I'm glad that she's a woman; you know how much I love them, but it's still _Heart-to-Heart's_ show on the line. Not to mention my career. I just can't treat this like it's no big deal."_

Sango's heart sank. Well, she never did thought that he was going to give her an easy time. _However,_ she raised her chin. _I'll show him just how _good_ I am._

Now back to her problem. The cup of coffee was getting uncomfortably warm in her hands. How is she going to enter the room? She struggled with the option to bang her head on the door. She was tired from today, and after hearing Dr. Miroku talked about how he expected her to be incompetent, she wasn't entirely happy. She couldn't see any solution to her predicament, and she began to tilt her head back.

She shut her eyes tight, to avoid seeing the door meeting with her forehead, and banged her head. Hard.

"OW!" She screamed in agony, and dropped the items in her hands. She clutched her forehead, moaning, and suddenly felt terrible heat scalding her feet.

She cursed in every swear words she knew since she was a child. She just dropped her fresh, _hot_ coffee on her _brand-new, **white**_, Marc Jacobs shoes!

She was such an idiot! Why couldn't she just yell out to them to open the door like any other normal human being?

The door opened, revealing the men inside the room. Hachi leaned down and peered at her worriedly. "Sango! Are you OK? What the hell happened?"

She groaned with pain, and whispered, "I— I banged my head on the door."

"And how did you do that?" he demanded.

Great, no matter what she says she'll sound like an idiot. One point for Dr. Miroku, who already thought she was _one_ even before meeting her. Speaking of the great doctor himself, she couldn't see him, but she was sure he was thinking exactly _that_. "I couldn't get my hands free so I—" She tried to keep it inaudible, but they heard her anyways.

They began to laugh. Hachi's laugh was drowned out by Miroku's deeper one, and she looked up, glaring at them. Standing beside Hachi was a taller and younger man. He had on a violet dress shirt that emphasized his wide berth of shoulders, with a navy striped tie. The image of nice, clean-cut doctor came to mind, however, the image was ruined when she spotted earrings decorating his ears, and slightly long hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. He looked— almost roguish-looking. Sango recognized him. It was Dr. Miroku.

"It's _not_ funny." She sneered at them. She saw Miroku wiping his eyes, and when he opened them, she saw that they were a deep amethyst. Very _nice_ eyes, she thought. However, those eyes were now laughing at her.

He sobered up as he saw her glaring at him, and thinned his mouth into a line. "I apologize. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry. Let me take a look at your forehead." He walked closer, and she backed away, still giving him death stares. "Come on. I won't bite." He chuckled as he leaned his head closer to hers, their noses just barely grazing one another's.

Sango held her breath, as she just realized he was even more attractive in person and up-close. She peered at him, suspicious, but his face was neutral. His voice was impassive as he turned towards Hachi and ordered, "Hachi, get some ice pack and a wet towel. Hurry." The older man nodded and walked away, still laughing.

_The old jerk_. Sango fumed with anger.

Why did she bang the door! Why? WHY! This was one of her most stupid moments in her life. Nice way to impress the boss! Who, not to mention, was currently looking at her with a worried gaze.

He hissed softly as he inspected her forehead. He took her hand and led her inside the control room, towards a chair. She limped to it, and sat down with a groan. Her head was throbbing with pain, and her feet were aching as well. She hoped that the coffee didn't burn them. She glanced down at her shoes, and they were now caked with brown stains. She groaned even louder.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She chastised herself. She looked up and jumped, startled.

Miroku was staring at her, his handsome face frowning at her forehead. Sango felt her face flaming with embarrassment, and ducked her head down.

"Hold still, Sango. You've got a nasty bump. Let's make sure you won't get a concussion." Miroku's deep voice rumbled throughout the room, and she blushed even more.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered out. Great, she sounded like an idiot. She gasped as she felt his warm fingers touched her head, gently massaging it. She cringed as he reached the sore part. Her forehead felt warm, if that was even possible. She wasn't sure if it was due to the pain or the fingers still massaging the area.

She saw him frowning. He looked down at her feet, and whistled. "You're not having a good day, are you?"

Her face bright red with mortification, she replied curtly, "No. No, I'm not." She was irritated. Very _irritated_ at herself and at him. She still didn't forgot that he was laughing at her just two minutes ago.

Hachi arrived, holding an ice pack and a towel. He smiled at Sango, and said, "Are you OK?"

She glared at him and sputtered out, "I'm fine."

He just grinned, and handed Miroku the items. The doctor took them and gently placed the ice pack on her forehead. "Well, I don't think you'll have a concussion, but you'll probably have that bruise for quite a while. Hold this icepack to your head. It will bring the swelling down." Sango took the pack and he released his hand. He crouched down and started taking off her shoes.

She looked down, shocked and pulled away. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Don't move, Sango. Don't take that ice pack away from your forehead." He reached for her feet.

"I want to know what you're doing!"

"I'm taking your shoes off. They're wet and dirty. And I also need to see if you burn your feet or not." Miroku replied with a grim voice. "Do you have any extra shoes?"

She nodded, relieved to know he wasn't going to do anything funny, but also embarrassed for thinking he would actually do _something_. _He's just trying to help me._ "In my office." She replied. Her very _small _office, she thought grimly.

Miroku turned back towards Hachi, and told him to get her shoes. Hachi walked off, grumbling with something like retirement and how everyone was starting to treat him like a slave.

Sango watched Miroku grinned, masculine dimples showing on his broad cheeks, and thought how incredibly cute he was. Then she flushed and berated herself. She was acting like a schoolgirl! Granted, the doctor was ridiculously gorgeous, but he must think she was a complete fool by now. Heck, she felt like one already.

Miroku turned back to her feet, and gently took off her shoes. Sango tried not to cry out in the tender pain, and she watched him take the wet towel and dabbed her feet. She stared, mesmerized at the sight of his large hands holding her feet, which looked small and delicate at the moment.

_Strange,_ she frowned. _They had never looked like that before_. They were always too large in her opinion; but in his hands they almost looked— feminine.

_What the?_

She stiffened at the thought. Since when did she start thinking stuff like that?

She suddenly felt his hands gently probing her feet, and she looked down. He was massaging them in circles. Sango felt a sudden bolt of awareness, and her face reddened. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm massaging your feet." He replied, not looking at her.

"I could see that. But why?" She tried not to giggle. She was a little ticklish, but his hands were so soothing. To her surprise, the pain in her feet was disappearing.

He looked up, his beautiful, violet eyes connecting with her hazel ones. They stared at each other for a second, and then Sango looked away, uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

Miroku looked ruefully at her ruined shoes. "I don't suppose you could wear them now."

"No, I supposed not." Sango whispered softly.

He turned back to her, his hands still on her feet. "You have nice feet."

She flushed. She pulled her feet away. Instantly, the warmth left her feet and she felt disappointed. Disappointed at what? She didn't dare answer.

"Thank you, Dr. Takekoshi." She smiled hesitantly at him.

He grinned back. "Do me a favour, girl, and just call me Miroku. We'll be working with each other now, so I don't want any formalities between us."

"OK, Dr. _Miroku_." Her face was set deadpanned.

He chuckled. "I could see that you're going to be difficult." Sango gave a small laugh. "Well," he drawled on. "How are you now? Feeling alright? How's your forehead?"

"It's OK now. Thank you." She smiled gratefully. Even though he had laughed at her, he actually made her pain go away. For that she was grateful. Her smile diminished however, at the next question he asked.

"You do this everyday? Knocking doors with your forehead?" He grinned at her.

She didn't appreciate the joke. "_Very _funny. For your information, I was just tired and wasn't thinking properly."

He nodded. "Happens to the best of us. I'm just glad you didn't seriously hurt your pretty face."

She blushed. Pretty? What was this guy on? Drugs? "Thank you, I guess." She suddenly looked down and cleared her throat. "But is it possible to take your hands off my legs, Dr. _Miroku_?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly and released his hands from her thighs, which he was just gently massaging. "I'm sorry. I just thought I should take out some tension from your legs."

She raised a brow. "That's OK. There's none."

So he was the touchy-feely type, huh? Too bad she won't go for it. _Such a waste though, _she sighed mentally. _With a face like his, he could get any girl he wants._

There was a knock on the door, and they turned around. Hachi arrived with a pair of her running shoes, and she sighed once more.

_That is not going to look good with my business suit._

Miroku turned back to her and winked. Standing up, he held a hand. "Best to get it over with. We have a show in ten minutes."

Sango gulped. Her second one for the day. She was monitoring Inuyasha and Kouga's show an hour ago, when she realized that the two were bickering at each other like little children. She still had a headache from their never-ending banter.

"_Gas prices are important to take note of, Kouga!"_

"_They always change everyday, so it's old news, Inuyasha! Stop worrying too much!"_

"_Why you—! I'll show you worry!"_

And with that, Sango watched in horrid fascination as Inuyasha raised a fist towards Kouga and bonked him in the head. And Kouga bonked back, while starting another round of commercial.

If anyone had asked her, she would've said they weren't fit to be hosts together. But as she detailed the amount of happy listeners calling in (with Hachi's help, of course), she suddenly realized that people _actually _like this bizarre entertainment.

To each their own, she guessed. But now it was the big man's turn. The big man who just witnessed her making a complete fool of herself. He was now asking her if she was feeling better to stand.

The _big _man who was going to judge her every performance.

She gulped once more.

In just less than a day, she had a Mt. Everest growing on her forehead, running shoes with stockings, and a mortifying first impression.

_Not bad on the first day of work, Sango Taijiya._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sango raised a finger to her forehead, and poked at the slightly purple bump. She grimaced at the pain, and then leaned down to wash her face. The day was over, and she was free to go home. Surprisingly, Miroku's show went smoothly. Hachi showed her how to handle the amount of calls coming in. He was right. There were almost fifty callers in every thirty minutes, most of them consisted of women. Luckily, Hachi was there with her, despite his constant joking attempt on reliving her forehead incident, but all in all, it wasn't that bad. She actually had fun.

Too bad Miroku kept winking at her and giving her suggestive smiles from the studio room. How he found the time to do that and flirt with the women on the phones, she would never know.

But she was exhausted, and ready to go home.

She fished her keys out from her purse and walked towards the radio station's parking lot. She clicked the keychain and her silver Toyota chirped. She opened the door and went in. As she started the engine, someone tapped on her window and she turned.

It was Dr. Miroku, grinning at her.

Pasting a tired smile on her face, she lowered her car window. "Yes, Dr. Miroku?"

"Are you sure you can drive? How about your feet?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." What is he getting at?

"Well—" He trailed. "The boys and I are planning to hang out tonight. The boys, meaning Inuyasha, Kouga and for the last time, Hachi. Do you want to come with us? We could celebrate your first day."

Sango paused for a while. Then she said, "And go through the torture I know that I'm going to get from them later?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. So is it OK if I take a rain check on that, Dr. Miroku? I'm so sorry, but I'm really tired. I just want to go home and rest."

Miroku grinned. "That's what I told the guys. They wouldn't listen. I guess they just wanted to see that bump." He sighed. "Well, that's OK, I want you to rest. First days are always such a drag. I don't want you looking like the world's coming to an end tomorrow, anyways. Go home." He reached and patted her head, like she was a little child.

She frowned. "Um, Dr. Miroku—"

"Yes?"

"How was I today, besides you know, the door thing?" She avoided looking at his eyes.

"Hmm— that's a good question. How were _you_ today? You were absolutely wonderful." He winked at her, leaning down on her window. Sango felt herself blushing.

"But I still have a long way to go, huh?" she said, remembering that she had panicked when the onslaught of callers had came in.

"Well— it was only your first day, so yeah. But it's OK, tomorrow will be even _better_." He replied, giving her a wolfish grin.

"But I thought you don't like me."

"Pardon me? Why do you think that?"

"Because I knew Uncle Mushin from before, and I'm just a newbie." She still wasn't looking at him.

"So I guessed you heard that part of the conversation, huh?" Miroku grimaced. "Well, to be honest, I have doubts, and I still do, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I just want you to prove yourself to me."

Sango turned back to him and smiled big. "Oh, don't you worry about that, _doctor_. I'm full of surprises."

Laughing, Miroku shook his head. "I don't doubt that at all."

She smiled. "Friends?" She held up a hand. Miroku took it and shook. "Friends." He agreed.

Sango pulled her hand away, but he held on. "Dr. Miroku?" she asked, puzzled.

"I didn't have the chance to do this earlier, so I'll do it now." Miroku smiled at her, and slowly raised her hand towards his lips. He kissed her hand gently, sending shivers down her arm. "It was an honor to meet you, Miss Sango."

Sango's whole body turned red at the sweet gesture. "Um— er, yeah, same to you." She cursed inwardly. She'd just turned into a bumbling teenager.

The man was a big flirt. Very dangerous. Oh so very dangerous. Charming, handsome, and successful. A combination that you always want from a man, but can also bring you down to Heartbreakville, population: you. Sango had been there before. She wasn't going to do it again.

"Well, I'm off." She finally said and rolled up her window. She backed away from the parking space and with a last wave to Miroku, rode out from the lot. Miroku was left standing there, still smiling.

_Be careful, Sango_. She warned herself. _Just stay friends_.

**To be continued…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **Dum-dum-dum! So do you like the chapter? I'm sorry if it was too boring, or less exciting than you originally hoped for. Was it kind of fast-paced though? I hope not. Were they too OOC? To be honest, I'm not planning for Miroku to do a lot of sexual advances on Sango. Because he could really get arrested, and I don't think anyone wants Miroku arrested now, do they? But I'm going to keep him doing what he does best, because after all, he IS our dear Miroku. And what Sango did… hehe… I guess I'm just too evil, huh? But banging on the door with your head is really not good, so please don't try it at home, people. If you do, please don't carry any hot beverages in your hands. I will not be held responsible for any injuries cause due to to this fic. Hehe...

Anyways, please review! Next chapter should be up after a week or so, depending, because school is almost starting again. Sighs…

**Jasane-chan**** – **I've continued! Hoped you like this chapter!

**peanutneko – **Thank you for that tiny praise about no spelling errors/typos. I try to do my best, since I really hate typos as well. It could just easily ruin a good story! But I'm glad my story caught your interest. :)

**The Asian Rose **– Hey, I know you! Where have I seen you before? Oh yeah! You reviewed my oneshot! Thanks! Here! I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you!

**Mortal-Light – **Will you be able to tell me you can't wait for the next chapter after this? I hope so!

**minerva519 – **Cool, you say? Yes, it's getting quite chilly here in Canada… :)

**shippousangoffe**** – **I updated! Here's the chapter!

**Aamalie**** – **Wah! One of my favourite authors on FF just reviewed my lowly fic! Thanks for reading, and I hope you already read my reply email so I need not say more. :) Is this chapter quite up to the Sango and Miroku standards?

**Beatrix B. – **My first reviewer! I am writing more. Come back soon, OK:)

_Love y'all, kristin-a-dette_


End file.
